Flight simulators have been applied in an aviation field for many years and are helpful for training pilots or users. In general, the flight simulators may provide trainees with a virtual scene that is very similar to a real scene. Using this virtual scene and auxiliary devices, such as handheld devices, the trainees may be able to virtually experience flight control over an aerial vehicle under simulated conditions.
However, the current flight simulators mainly provide basic aircraft operating functions through software applications running on personal computers (“PCs”) and fail to provide features that enable a user to practice manipulating a carrier, such as a gimbal, for unmanned aerial vehicles (“UAVs”). The gimbal couples a camera to a UAV to allow the UAV to perform a variety of tasks, including, for example, aerial surveys, aerial imaging, aerial photographs and the like. This lack of gimbal simulation does not permit the user to train in advance to learn to skillfully control the gimbals.